


Wrapped in Your Love

by zebraljb



Series: Winter Wonderland 2020 [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: It's Eggsy's turn to plan date night...Harry doesn't expect it to be in his own living room.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Winter Wonderland 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050998
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	Wrapped in Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - under a blanket

“So.” Eggsy leans on Harry’s desk, palms down. “I get to pick date night.” His grin is cheeky…and adorable. One of Harry’s favorite looks on Eggsy, although honestly, everything about Eggsy is his favorite.

“Is it that time already?” Harry makes a big deal out of pulling an actual paper calendar from a desk drawer. “The twenty-second…is that really the fourth Tuesday in the month? That doesn’t seem quite right…”

“Stop being an arse, Harry,” Eggsy says, giving his shoulder a gentle shove. “You know full well it’s the fourth Tuesday, and that it’s my turn to pick.”

“So it is.” Harry smiles up at him as he puts the calendar away. “What’s on the agenda for tonight? Window shopping? Hot chocolate at our favorite café? Putting away the ever-growing pile of clean laundry in your corner of the bedroom?”

“Wow, you ain’t nothing but a good time, bruv,” Eggsy says wryly. He stands up and straightens his tie. “First two sound aces, third not so much, but no. None of that. I got it all planned out.”

“Is that so?”

“It is so. All you gotta do is show up.”

“I am more than happy to appear at the instructed time and location.” Completely true. Harry is more than happy to be wherever Eggsy is at any given moment. He’s completely besotted with the boy. Merlin says it’s shameful. Percival says it’s disgustingly adorable. Lancelot says it’s the stuff Hallmark movies are made of…whatever that means.

“The instructed time is whenever you walk through the door. Location is our house.”

“Oh.” Harry blinks in surprise. They’d instituted the ‘two dates a month’ rule three months prior, after weeks of having next to no quality time together due to meetings (Harry’s), family issues (Eggsy’s) and interruptions of the general sort. Harry picks the date activity on the second Tuesday of the month, Eggsy on the fourth Tuesday, unless something very important (the end of the world) gets in the way. “So we will leave from home?”

“Nope, we’re staying home. Date night at our place.” Eggsy sighs happily. “Our place. I love saying that.”

“You moved in six months ago,” Harry reminds him. 

“Yeah, but I still can’t believe you asked me to…that you want me around all the time.” Eggsy’s smile is absolutely radiant, so bright and joyful that Harry cannot help but smile back.

Everyone (Harry included) had been a bit shocked when he invited Eggsy to share his home; they’d only been an official item for two months, after all. But Eggsy had spent at least three nights a week there anyway, and even before they were romantically involved he was there for one reason or another multiple times during the day and night, so it seemed completely logical for Harry to invite him to stay for good. Even though it had actually petrified Harry when it came to asking; he’d been deathly afraid Eggsy would laugh in his face. That he’d thank Harry for the offer, but he that was only in it for the sex.

But of course his dear boy did nothing of the sort. Of course the green eyes widened, his eyebrows went up into his hair, and he gasped, “Do you really mean it Harry?” before throwing himself into Harry’s arms. 

“Well, you are a bit of a trial,” Harry finally replies. “I really only keep you around so I can see JB on a daily basis.”

“Knew you only loved me for my dog,” Eggsy says with a grin.

Harry slowly stands and walks around the desk. “I love you for many, many things.” Harry takes Eggsy in his arms.

“Harry…thought you frowned on affection at work,” Eggsy says in a mocking tone, sliding his arms around Harry’s waist.

“I do,” Harry murmurs before dipping his head down to steal a kiss. “I shall report you to Arthur immediately.”

“Think Arthur’s a bit busy sticking his tongue in my mouth,” Eggsy murmurs before kissing him back.

“Darling, I’m home,” Harry announces as soon as he’s through the front door. Instead of a handsome young lover, a squat little dog comes click-clacking down the hall. “Ah. Good afternoon, Mr. Bauer.” Harry bends down to give JB a few good scratches. “How are you, little fellow? Did you keep the house secure in our absence?” JB barks and wags his stump of a tail.

“Hey.” Eggsy descends the stairs and Harry’s lungs seem to forget how to work, as they always do when he sees Eggsy after even hours apart. This beautiful man, this Greek God in winged trainers, he has chosen Harry. Chosen him for what seems to be the rest of their lives, from what Eggsy has said on occasion. The intelligent eyes, the saucy grin, the peachy skin, the perfect thighs, they are all Harry’s now. Only Harry’s.

“Hello, darling,” Harry says quietly.

Eggsy blushes. “Fuck. You having one of those moments where you can’t believe I’m really here?”

Now Harry blushes. “Perhaps I was reflecting on my good fortune, yes.”

“I ain’t making fun of you,” Eggsy assures him. “Trust me, I have those moments every morning when I wake up and you’re still there next to me.” He stops on the bottom step, bringing them to almost the same height. “Hi.” He gives Harry a soft kiss.

“Hi.” Harry finally pulls away. “I’m here and ready to begin our date night.”

“It’s barely half-five, Harry,” Eggsy says with a chuckle. “Our date night won’t begin until you’re in more comfortable clothes with a drink in your hand. You take care of the clothes and I’ll fix the drink.” Eggsy gives him one last kiss, maneuvers around him, and heads for the living room, whistling for JB along the way.

Harry watches the delectable backside sashay away in a pair of sinfully tight jeans before sighing and ascending the stairs. Reflecting on his good fortune is an understatement.

“Cheese toasties?” Harry stares at Eggsy in dismay. “On the floor?”

“We won’t be EATING them off the floor, babe,” Eggsy tells him. Harry absolutely does not feel a thrill at the pet name. “We’ll just be sitting on the floor. Got it all set up.”

“You do realize that I’m ancient and the floor and my joints do not have a good working relationship.”

“Miss me with that rubbish.” Eggsy raises an eyebrow as he expertly flips the sandwich in the pain. “You are far from ancient, even if you WAS born before television remotes…”

“I DO beg your pardon.”

“And your joints had NO problem with the floor the other night in the bath,” Eggsy points out with a grin. “I distinctly remember you bending me over the side of the tub and…”

“Cheese toasties on the floor. Sounds charming,” Harry interrupts and is rewarded with Eggsy’s laugh of delight.

Eggsy puts their toasties on a plate and grabs two bottles of water. “Grab napkins?” He asks before heading out of the kitchen.

Harry does as he’s told and obedient follows Eggsy into the living room. JB is already snuggled down in his bed, lured there with a new toy shaped like a squirrel. Harry stares at the floor in surprise. Every blanket they own seems to have been commandeered for the sole purpose of creating a human-sized nest in front of the fire. He sees pillows from the spare room and their extra duvet. “Well,” he says. “That is…plush.” He has no clue how he’s going to unfold himself onto the floor without looking like an idiot. He can already hear his knees cracking.

“Yeah…came out pretty nice, huh?” Eggsy says, admiring his handiwork. “See? I was looking out for your ancient joints.” Eggsy gives him a wink and gracefully sits down, somehow managing not to spill the toasties in the process. “Gonna join me?”

“I just don’t see why we couldn’t eat at the table and sit here later,” Harry says without thinking. “Birds do very well eating in their nests, but I really think…”

“You know what? Never mind.” Eggsy hops to his feet, still managing to keep the toasties safely on their plate. “If you want to eat at the table, we’ll eat at the table. Sorry for trying to create a romantic moment.” Eggsy marches off toward the kitchen without another word.

“Brilliant, Hart, just brilliant,” Harry mutters, trotting off after his obviously offended boyfriend. “Darling, wait. Don’t. I’m sorry.”

“Shoulda known better,” Eggsy mutters, slamming the plate on the table. “Shoulda known you’d think this was dumb. Not at all what you expect on a date. Bet the last time someone set you up in front of the fire they had velvet blankets on the floor with champagne and caviar and…”

“No one ever ‘set me up’ in front of the fire,” Harry interrupts. “No one has ever done anything this romantic for me in my entire life.”

Eggsy swallows hard. “Cheese…cheese toasties ain’t exactly romantic, Harry.”

“Perhaps not, but you made them just for me. And you made that sweet little nest just for me.” Harry shrugs and looks down at his hands. “Please forgive my rude reaction…I’m still learning how to act.”

“You? You got the best manners of anyone I ever met!”

“Not in these situations I don’t.” Harry slowly looks up at Eggsy’s confused expression. “I’ve never really dated anyone, my boy. I’ve had escapades and I’ve had rendezvous and I’ve had one-night stands, but I’ve never had anyone try to woo me or sweep me off my feet. Which you do on a regular basis, by the way.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says, his cheeks turning pink.

“I know what to do in the bedroom and I know what to do out in public, but in situations like this…” Harry shrugs again. “I am quite at a loss, and then I feel awkward, and then I worry about embarrassing myself, and then I worry about embarrassing YOU, and…”

“That’s a lot of worrying,” Eggsy says softly.

“And even after all that worrying I still managed to make a total arse out of myself. I’m very sorry if I hurt your feelings, Eggsy. Thank you so much for trying so hard to give us a romantic evening. I apologize if I’ve ruined it.”

“You haven’t. Swear down.” Eggsy gives him a shy smile. “I just want you to think I’m special, that what we have is special. Want you to…to keep me, I guess.”

Harry is on him in an instant. “Keep you? You must be joking. If I could handcuff myself to you without Merlin making a smart remark about keeping bedroom activities in the bedroom, I’d do it.” Eggsy giggles and Harry kisses his nose.

Once the cheese toasties are finished Eggsy sets the plate to the side and points. “Move there…back against the sofa.”

“But that is outside your nest,” Harry protests even as he moves into the directed position.

“It’s a pile of blankets, Harry. It’s adjustable.” Eggsy rolls his eyes.

“Cheeky.” Harry sits patiently as Eggsy tugs and fluffs and rearranges things. 

“Spread your legs.” Harry raises an eyebrow. “Perv. Just do it.” Harry slides his feet apart a bit. Eggsy drops to his bum between Harry’s shoes and wiggles his way back until he’s tucked against Harry’s chest. “Yeah?”

“This is quite nice,” Harry replies. Eggsy pulls a blanket up over them and wriggles a bit until his back is flush against Harry’s body. He lays back with a sigh, head fitting perfectly against Harry’s shoulder. “Quite nice,” Harry repeats.

“Yeah,” Eggsy says dreamily, pulling Harry’s arms around him under the blanket.

“I think perhaps you should be in charge of all date planning from now on,” Harry say. “I doubt I can find something to equal this.”

“Don’t gotta equal it,” Eggsy tells him. “You think differently, you plan differently.”

“I’m sorry I am not as innovative as you are,” Harry murmurs into Eggsy’s hair. “While I have strong feelings for you, I suppose I’m not good at creating romantic moments.”

“Are you taking the piss, Harry?” Eggsy leans and turns his head. “You are the KING of romantic moments. You held my hand for the first time on the London Eye. You told me you loved me while we were in a bubble bath together. You asked me to move in with you while we was on a picnic in Hyde Park. Talk about sweeping someone off their feet.”

“Those situations weren’t PLANNED, they just…happened,” Harry protests. “I held your hand on the Eye because the look on your face was just stunning and I had to touch you somehow…and that is still the only public display of affection I feel comfortable with. I said I loved you in the bath because you’d just come home from a very dangerous mission, one that I’d sent you on, and I realized I couldn’t let you go out again without me saying it. And on the picnic…you were talking about staying the night, and plans you had the next morning when you left, and I realized I didn’t want you to leave.” Harry presses a kiss to the side of Eggsy’s neck. “Not ever.”

“Babe.” Eggsy’s voice is tight. “I’d say all that is pretty damn romantic.”

“I never built you a nest.” Harry wraps himself around Eggsy again.

“It ain’t a nest! It’s a…” Eggsy pauses. “Fine. It’s a nest. But we ain’t birds.”

“Of course not.” Harry has to smile. “No one has ever built me…a pile of blankets before. And I’m glad, because that makes it all the more special. I love sharing these new things with you, darling…just please forgive me if I’m awkward or unsure.”

“I’d forgive you just about anything, Harry Hart.” Eggsy turns his head, gives Harry a kiss, and Harry can see the reflection of the firelight flickering in the beautiful green eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s cheek and pulls him close once more.


End file.
